Black Wings and White Wings
by MissJasmine
Summary: When a new theif is in Town Daisuke and Dark are trying to get to the museum before her.Will she be their ememy or will Dark Mousy fall in love with her?
1. The Coming

Fio: Im happy! I made a FanFic!  
Dark: You baka Stop that!  
Fio: Aww Ok Here you go People! FanFic!  
Dark: Thank the Gods

* * *

Dark Mousy, The Baka kaitou waited quitely on a rooftop a few blocks from a museum.His Graze moved to the Clock Tower,It was now 11:59 pm,It was going to be 12 in a minute.He flew up,floating there for a second as He waited for the bells to ring.They did,He flew towards the Museum with ease,Police,fangirls and other Strange People who had nothing better to do,watched him disappear.  
He reappeared in the Museum,His eyes looking for the Sword of Shadows.As He spoted Where it would have been.He gasped,Where is it?! He growled under is his breath.It must have been that Jerk Satoshi!  
  
Dark what are We going to do?  
  
I don't know Daisuke.I'll think of something!  
  
"Looking for this?" A Someone asked behind him,It sounds like female!  
Dark quickly turned around,There in the Shadows was a Body of a Female,Her face was hidden but what was still Black Cat ears and White Wings?! He noticed the Sword in her,giving her death stare.""Donata desu ka!" (Who are you!) He demanded,crossing his arms.He was now staring at her breasts,smirking alittle at her.  
  
Nice Breasts!  
  
Dark! No looking at Women's breasts in My Head!!!  
  
"The kaitou Jasmine" She awsnered him,"But I must be going,Its was nice to meet you Dark" She smirked,disappearing in the shadows.Dark ran over,but she was gone."Damn!" He shouted disappering again out of the museum.

* * *

The Next Day at School,Daisuke Niwa was tired.He yawned,Last night was so strange! Another kaitou was in Town.He sighed,Dark was still cursing about losing the sword.What was so importion about it anyways?He yawned again,What to do? What to do? was the Question He asked Dark when they got home that Night but He said Nothing to him.Nothing at all.  
  
Dark are you aright?  
  
Yes Daisuke but I can't get the Female off My mind  
  
"Class! Quite Now!" The Teacher said,waiting for them to Shut up.The Class quickly shut up,watching the teacher."We have a new student,Meet Miss Jasmine."  
A Girl walked in,long dark green hair went to ankles,Haze eyes that looked more green then Haze,and Black Cat ears on the top of her head."Hello!" She said,a small smile on her face.  
  
Its her!!  
  
really?  
  
It is her,you idiot!!!  
  
"Please Jasmine go sit by Risa and Riku." The teacher said,Jasmine walked over to her desk and sat down,yawning abit getting her textbook out.  
Daisuke stared at her,was she really the one who stole the sword from Dark in the museum?She didn't look it,She a more Im Happy but Bored kind of person but still says it her and Daisuke starting to believe him. 


	2. The Band and the Stolen Kiss

As the Day went by nothing really happen, Dark kept tell Daisuke to talk to the Jasmine but Daisuke didn't want to. It was Between Dark and Jasmine not Him, Dark and Jasmine. His red orbs fell to Riku,Daisuke's new crush. Riku was Risa's sister and Daisuke knew Risa loved Dark and Dark loved Riku.It was so different now that Dark and him liked the same person. Rubbing his head, yawning a bit as the bell rang. Finally School was over and Daisuke can go home and fall asleep, let Dark use 'their' body.  
  
He was about three blocks from His house, when a rollerblading Jasmine ran past, what was she in a rush for, He followed her to her house, there were ten people there, her granger door was open.  
"Niwa-chan! Did you come to see Jasmine's Band too?" Someone asked, it was Riku.Daisuke blinked,Jasmine's had a band? "Yes, Riku-chan I did" He said cheerily, someone chuckled in his head, it was Dark, that jerk!  
  
.:Dark Shut up!:.  
  
:. Aw Daisuke, its so fun annoying you!.:  
  
"Niwa-chan look! There is the Band." Riku said smiling warmly and pointing to front where four people were, one was Jasmine, a Boy, two other girls who looked like Jasmine but one had Hot pink hair and the other had light blue hair.  
"Its starting!" Risa said appearing behind Riku.Daisuke jumped, jesus how does Risa do that. He watched the band as the music started then Jasmine began to sing.  
  
_Hey boys, hey girls Hey anybody who will listen to me Incase you haven't noticed It's just me against the world today  
  
I fell out of the wrong side of the bed And landed in the worst mood With that stupid alarm clock screaming at me From across the room  
  
I'm trying to be nice I'm trying to be reasonable But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be If you're looking for that nice girl From the day before Don't bother, she don't live here anymore  
  
Cause it's me against the world (Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world (Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed And incase you haven't heard It's just me against the world And the world is winning  
  
You should have let me stay in bed I've got this pounding in my head No nothing's OK Won't you stay out of my face today?  
I'm slamming doors I'm slamming phones down Watch out for This temper tantrum Stay out of my way Cause if you don't, you will be scared away  
  
I'm trying to be nice I'm trying to be reasonable But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be And you're looking for that nice girl From the day before Don't bother, she don't live here anymore  
  
Cause it's me against the world (Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world (Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed And incase you haven't heard It's just me against the world And the world is winning  
  
I'm gonna be impossible I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red I'm gonna be impossible I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red I'm gonna be impossible I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red I'm gonna make you believe what I said I'm gonna make you-  
  
Cause it's me against the world (Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world (Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed And incase you haven't heard It's just me against the world (Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world (Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed And incase you haven't heard It's me against the world And the world is winning_  
  
The music ended, people clapping so was Daisuke even Dark was in Daisuke's head. Wow just wow! He couldn't believe."That was awesome!" Risa yelled waving to jasmine to come over.  
Jasmine smiled and walked over, her graze was on Daisuke as she talk to the twins happily."Will We have to go. Bye Daisuke! Jasmine!" Risa said waving with Riku as they walk away."Me too!" Daisuke said quickly,running off home.  
  
:. You're hopeless! .:  
  
.: Dark Shut up!!!:.  
  
:. God Jasmine has nice breasts! .:  
  
.: DARK!!!!!!! :.  
  
As He got home,His mother was talking about the thief who had stolen the sword from Dark.Daisuke didn't want to hear, He walked upstairs to his room, quickly getting bed and falling fast asleep. Let Dark use 'their' body.  
"Come With" Dark said, waiting for the rabbit dog to change into his wings. With mewed happily, quickly to Dark's wings on Dark's back.

* * *

Jasmine sighed, getting bed. Her graze was at her dresser where she hid the sword from last night. For some unknown thing she couldn't get Dark out of her head. She fell asleep, her chicken clock in her arms.  
Dark flew above her house, quickly diving in down to her balcony. Softly land on the balcony, opening the Balcony doors into her room quietly tip toeing in. He tip toed to her bed. Smiling warmly at her, moving some of her hair out of her face. "So soft." He muttered before going back to his job of find the sword. They looked everywhere but not her underwear dresser which He wanted to go in but He didn't. Who in the right mind hid it in there?  
"Get out! Pervert!!" Jasmine had woken up, and mad. Her clock in her hands ready to whack the thief on the head before turning on the light."!?! You!" She hissed at him getting up showing her purple nightdress.  
"Jesus! I was right you are her! Where is the Sword?" He shouted at her, grabs her wrist."Why should I tell you?" She asked, grinning evily.He growled, Who does she think she is talking to him like that.  
"Sit please." She muttered siting on her bed. He raised a brow, was she going to tell him? was really going to?  
He sat by her, letting go of her wrist."Where is it" He asked again."hmm? Later." She said, she was asleep. Dark turned his head. She really was asleep and was leaning on them."I guess you need sleep. Hopefully you'll stay up torrow night OK?" He muttered, picking her up bridal style and falled the bankets away and putting her in her bed. He putted the bankets on her and leaned in to her face. His face was an inch away, He moved closer his lips brushed against her's,He pulled back. Dark quickly flew out the window, back to the Niwa house.


End file.
